Pteranodon hippocratesi
P. “hippocratesi” was a mutated Pteranodon ''species. They were bred by InGen, but were considered rejects as they possess unnatural aggression, sharp grasping talons on their toes, and teeth in its jaws pterosaur File: '''The Roaming Flyers' Name: Pteranodon Hippocratesis Sornaensis Location And Era: North America, Late cretaceous period lifespan: 26 years status: extinct population: 0 top speed: when fly they can reach speeds up to 18-34 mph ecological niche: they share an ecological niche of raptors (birds of prey) but more aggressive. social behaviors: they live in large flocks. vocalization: squawks, scream, screeches and coos. diet: piscivore/carnivore; Mostly fish, but it will also attack small dinosaurs, snakes, and lizards. Will also attack humans as prey as well, given the opportunity. Range: formerly Isla sorna last seen In Canada Habitat: these pteranodon used to be found in the aviary From river on the canal profundo. Since it escaped, it can now be found flying freely around swamps and waterways, such as the Lagoon and the Deep Channel. It now nests either within the Aviary or the Southern Highlands. DNA interpolation: (88.9%) pure pteranodon longicepia dna , (12.8%) african reed frog dna predators: pterandons are to either to fast or to big to be taken down by most dinosaurs but crocodiles can sneak up on the Pterosaurs and the Mosasaurus are able to Snatch these pteranodons from the sky additional info: Pteranodon was successfully recreated by InGen in their lab on Isla Sorna where they were fed and parented in captivity being raised in the Isla Sorna Aviary. When Hurricane Clarissa stuck Isla Sorna the InGen personal fled the island. Some of the Pteranodons were either freed by the workers or broke out of their cages themselves,5 but a population of Pteranodon was still kept inside the Isla Sorna Aviary.3 The bird-like variation took residence in the southwest5 while the variation with teeth were only known to the southeast with an isolated population still living in the Aviary.3 The pterosaur was the largest flying animal known on Isla Sorna. Hippocratesi” Pteranodon's leathery wings are vast and allow for long distance gliding with little effort. It is an excellent flier, capable of soaring using rising air currents with minimal flapping. It has been known to fly the distance all the way from the Lagoon south to nest in the Southern Highlands, and even further afield – possibly travelling as far as the Costa Rican mainland in search of new breeding grounds. Females lay their eggs in nests at high altitudes where the young are safer from ground-dwelling predators. The infants are voracious from birth and are quite nimble on the ground. It generally takes them 3 to 4 years to grow completely and learn to fly. Both parents are attentive, and will bring them dead prey at first before the young grow older and larger, then they are able to chase and use “pack behaviour” to kill. There are reports of Pteranodon sightings in several parts of the world: these sightings seemingly began in 2001. Until then, Pteranodons had been locked inside the site B aviary, after they proved to be too dangerous to be included in the Park tour, let alone interact with visitors in the never finished Sauritorium. Despite their story of attacks to humans, the Pteranodons that have been sighted away from the islands have never tried to attack anyone. when Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna in late 1993, the Staff had to evacuate, abounding everything on the island to their own devices. But While Most of Isla Sorna's current wildlife were able to escape their confines and build up a new thriving ecosystem, this variant of the pteranodons were stuck in their massive cage with no-way out. And with nobody to feed them, they began to fight over their dwindling food-source, this lead them to growing more aggressive, to the point that by 2001, they were barely surviving on whatever fell or swam into their prison. Category:Pterosaurs